OSLes jolis petits rêves
by MiyachanTH
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Gustav voudrait vraiment passer une nuit tranquille, mais lorsque le destin s'acharne, ce n'est pas si simple. LEMON/ TWINCEST


**_Je vous présente mon dernier OS, tout droit sortit de mon esprit malade et pervers. Je vous préviens tout de suite que c'est très … particulier._**

**_J'aime l'absurde, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense._**

**_En espérant que ça vous plaise._**

**_Miya_**

Le souffle court et le corps brulant, le brun se pencha sur le corps souple du blond en dessous de lui, se repaissant des frissons qui parcouraient celui-ci sous le joug de ses doigts habiles.

_ Allonges-toi sur le ventre, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Son amant obéit dans un gémissement d'impatience et le brun sourit avec délectation. Tout son corps se tendait d'anticipation et il ne désirait rien de moins que de se plonger avec fougue dans la croupe qui se tordait sur les draps.

_ Dis que tu me veux ..

Un murmure inaudible lui répondit, suivit d'un doux soupir.

_ Dis-le ! Ordonna le brun en enfonçant un doigt humide dans la chaude intimité frétillante.

_ Hmm oui … je te veux … maintenant …

_ Putain oui, moi aussi ! Tu es à moi !

Alors qu'il allait enfin s'enfouir au plus profond de son amant, un bruit strident l'interrompit. Avec un grognement il envoya valser le réveil qui sonnait joyeusement sur sa table de chevet, ouvrit un oeil ensommeillé, et poussa un soupir désespéré.

Il était seul. Encore et toujours seul.

En bougonnant, il se leva et soupira à fendre l'âme. Des mois qu'il rêvait, toutes les nuits, de plaisirs inavouables avec le guitariste de son groupe, Tom.

Et chaque fois c'était pareil, il se réveillait au moment le plus intéressant, et s'apercevait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve.

Frustré, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avec pour objectif de prendre la douche la plus froide possible, histoire de faire disparaître une réaction fort peu discrète sur une partie de son corps.

Toujours énervé de n'avoir approché l'extase que dans son rêve, et surtout de n'avoir pas conclu – après tout même dans un rêve, un orgasme pouvait se révéler très appréciable – avec le blond de son coeur, le jeune homme descendit à la cuisine, et répondit par un grognement digne d'un ours aux bonjours joyeux de ses amis qui étaient déjà attablés devant des succulentes tartines de pain beurrées, et recouvertes de confiture.

_ Bien dormi Bill ?, demanda Georg avec un grand sourire, nullement intimidé par l'attitude revêche de son ami.

_ …, répondit le brun, en cherchant sans succès à mettre la main sur son bol préféré.

_ Encore des rêves salaces ?

_ …, grogna Bill. Mais où avait-il mis ce fichu bol rouge avec les petits nounours blancs ?

_ On t'a entendu encore cette nuit …, continua Georg, un sourire narquois posé sur les lèvres.

_ …, répliqua le brun avec un sourire ravi. Enfin, il avait trouvé son bol ! Il le déposa avec précaution sur le carrelage du plan de travail et entreprit la tâche difficile de le remplir de café sans en renverser partout.

_ Ça avait l'air chaud, dis donc ! , ricana Georg, j'ai bien cru que tu allais réveiller tout le quartier.

_ …, soupira Bill. Bon sang ! Où était passé le sucre ? Il ouvrit rapidement plusieurs placards, et avec un haussement d'épaule, se résigna à prendre la boite de sucre en poudre. Ça ferait l'affaire.

_ Imagines si Saki était monté dans ta chambre pour s'assurer qu'on ne t'égorgeait pas …, gloussa le bassiste en se resservant un peu de café.

_ …, approuva Bill. Bien, il avait son bol adoré, son café brulant, le sucre … Ah oui le sucre ! Ça aurait été mieux en morceau, mais bon la poudre irait tout aussi bien. Minutieusement, il commença à faire couler le cristal blanc dans sa petite cuillère, attentif à ne pas en mettre trop, ni pas assez.

_ Alors c'était qui ? Dans ton rêve ?

_ …, haleta Bill en apercevant du coin de l'oeil son frère arriver dans la cuisine, torse nu, un pantalon de pyjama glissant sur ses hanches fines à chacun de ses pas, et le visage encore tout marqué par son oreiller.

Georg observa le brun, fasciné par l'expression de pur désir qui se lisait sur ses traits, et sourit, clairement amusé par le comportement de son ami.

_ Hum . Bill ? Tu veux du café avec ton sucre ?, demanda t-il en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

_ …, répondit Bill en levant son bol vers sa bouche, les yeux toujours rivés sur son jumeau qui se grattait les fesses avec nonchalance. Hum … vraiment pas bon ce café ce matin, faudra qu'on pense à changer de marque, nota mentalement le brun en reposant son bol maintenant vide sur la table.

_ Tu sais que t'es pas clair toi, grogna Georg, finalement lassé de faire la conversation tout seul.

Gustav, qui n'avait pipé mot jusqu'alors, se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser en lui murmurant tout bas contre ses lèvres :

_ Allons mon coeur, tu sais bien que quand son prince charmant hante ses pensées, on ne peut rien tirer de lui.

Un gémissement rauque s'éleva dans la cuisine au moment où Tom s'étirait pour attraper sa tasse favorite, celle qui était noire avec de jolis losanges jaunes sur le côté, permettant à son pyjama de glisser plus bas sur ses hanches, révélant un début de fessier musclé et fort appétissant.

Rougissant, et mortifié, Bill se leva et sortit en courant de la cuisine. Une douche froide s'imposait !

_ Tiens, il est partit où Bill ? marmonna Tom d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

Les deux autres membres du groupe soupirèrent à l'unisson. Était-il possible que ces deux-là soient aussi bêtes qu'ils en avaient l'air ?

_ Partit augmenter la facture d'eau froide, expliqua laconiquement Gustav en se retenant de frapper son guitariste pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

_ Froide ? Mais pourquoi il prendrait une douche froide ? On est en plein hiver !

Gustav et Georg se regardèrent avec des yeux larmoyant. Si finalement c'était possible d'être aussi bêtes ! Des mois, non, des années, que les jumeaux se désiraient, que leurs nuits étaient envahies par des soupirs et des murmures, des ''Tom'' et des ''Bill'' susurrés au coeur de l'obscurité, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendait compte.

Georg frissonna en voyant une lueur de détermination éclairer les yeux habituellement doux de son amant, et il comprit que Gustav avait autant envie que lui de passer des nuits calmes, et que pour le bien de leur santé mentale, il fallait faire en sorte que les jumeaux ouvrent les yeux sur leurs sentiments respectifs.

D'un geste, Gustav lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils montèrent rapidement dans leur chambre, laissant le guitariste troublé. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie d'une douche froide alors qu'il faisait moins dix degrés à l'extérieur ?

Affalés sur leur lit, les deux amants tiraient des plans sur la comète, avec pour but de mettre enfin les jumeaux ensembles.

_ Putain, j'en peux plus choupi, sanglotait Georg, le nez plongé dans le cou de Gustav, humant l'odeur incomparable de son amant.

_ Idem, mon coeur, grogna Gustav. Cette fois ça suffit. Je veux bien qu'au début, je trouvais immoral d'imaginer les jumeaux ensembles, mais là, ça ne peut plus durer ! Je-veux-passer-une-nuit-tranquille ! Martela le batteur, ses mains enserrant fermement la taille étroite de son petit ami. Il faut absolument qu'ils baisent ensembles si on ne veut plus être réveillé par leurs cris le matin !

Georg approuva d'un hochement de tête, même s'il ne voyait pas comment son ami allait s'y prendre pour réussir cet exploit. Mais il se garda bien d'exprimer ses doutes à haute voix. Mieux valait ne pas énerver un Gustav déjà fort bien sur les nerfs à cause de deux stupides frangins qui se reluquaient en douce.

_ Georg, mon ami, c'est bientôt noël !

Le dit Georg acquiesça, soudainement terriblement inquiet. Et si Gustav avait découvert son cadeau pourtant bien caché tout en haut de leur armoire, et qu'il ne lui plaisait pas ?

_ On va faire en sorte que ces deux là s'avouent leur attirance !, s'exclama Gustav, le poing levé au ciel.

Non, le cadeau était bien caché, impossible que Gustav puisse aller jeter en oeil en haut de leur penderie, il était trop petit pour réussir.

_ Un diner romantique dans le salon, un cadeau made in moi pour chacun et ça marchera, termina Gustav en éclatant d'un rire sardonique.

Georg soupira, soulagé. Oui décidément, ça avait du bon de sortir avec un nain de jardin, il était tellement facile de lui cacher les choses en les mettant en hauteur. Rassuré, il se blottit plus étroitement dans les bras de son nain .. heu de son homme, et lui demanda s'il avait une idée pour mettre les deux idiots ensembles.

_ Dis, tu es sur que tu m'écoutes toi, soupira Gustav en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Le soir de noël arriva bien vite et Gustav se frottait les mains d'anticipation. Enfin ! Après cette soirée, il allait pouvoir enfin bénéficier de réveils doux et non ponctués par des gémissements de plaisirs venant de deux chambres différentes.

Il avait tout prévu. Le salon de la maison que le groupe se partageait était entièrement décoré par ses soins. Il avait préféré ne pas demander l'aide de Georg, ce dernier étant lamentablement nul pour ce qui était d'instaurer une ambiance romantique.

Une table recouverte d'une longue nappe en soie rouge, composée de leur plus belle vaisselle, attendait vaillamment ses invités, uniquement éclairée par une multitude de bougies dégoulinantes de cire.

Des guirlandes de coeurs s'élançaient du plafonds pour terminer leur course sur les murs, et le sapin trônait près du canapé, recouvert d'un drap doré pour l'occasion.

Gustav avait même réussit l'exploit improbable de dénicher des boules en formes de coeurs et de cupidons, et celles-ci remplaçaient les habituelles décorations de l'arbre de noël.

Fier de lui, il parcourut rapidement le plan qu'il avait mis au point pour que cette soirée soit celle de sa délivrance.

[i]_ La table romantique ? Fait.

_ Le sapin tout gnangnan ? Fait.

_ La déco mièvre ? Fait.

_ Le repas ? En cours de cuisson.

_ Le dessert ? Georg est partit le chercher.

_ les cadeaux ?[/i]

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au pied du sapin et se figea. Bordel ! Où étaient passés ces fichus cadeaux ?

Affolé, il retourna tout le salon avant de se souvenir qu'il les avait déposé au-dessus de l'armoire de sa chambre.

[i] _ Les cadeaux ? Ok.

Hmm, il faudra que je me souvienne de dire à Georg de ne plus planquer ses surprises là-haut, je les trouve à chaque fois.[/i]

Avec un sourire fier, il replia sa liste et la glissa dans sa poche avant de gémir de désespoir. Le salon, ce traitre de salon qui aurait dû être parfaitement rangé, était maintenant dans le plus parfait désordre.

Il passa l'heure suivante à ranger à nouveau la pièce, repassant mentalement sa liste dans sa tête, s'assurant que rien ne pourrait venir entacher cette merveilleuse soirée. Oui ce soir serait le grand soir !

Les jumeaux, quoique surpris par la décoration de la pièce, s'installèrent joyeusement à table, surexcités à l'idée de fêter Noël. C'était la période de l'année qu'ils préféraient car elle leur permettait de se couvrir de cadeaux sans que cela paraisse suspect.

Ils trouvèrent très étrange que leurs amis ne s'installent pas avec eux pour le réveillon, et haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble. Après tout, les deux G's avaient toujours été bizarres, aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.

Le repas fut parfait en tout point. Les plats étaient simples mais délicieux. Le champagne semblait ne jamais désemplir leurs verres, et des éclats de rires se faisaient entendre. Les jumeaux passaient sans doute la meilleur soirée de leur vie.

Le moment de l'échange des cadeaux arriva enfin, et Gustav se frotta les mains. Son plan se déroulait à merveille. Georg et lui avaient mangé dans la cuisine, laissant aux jumeaux l'opportunité de rester en tête à tête, et il s'était lui-même chargé de servir et desservir ses amis, veillant à ne jamais laisser leurs verres vides.

Il attendait avec impatience le moment où les deux frères ouvriraient enfin le cadeau qu'il leur avait préparé. Ça serait sans aucun doute le clou de la soirée.

Avec un sourire narquois, il observa discrètement les jumeaux défaire les emballages de leurs présents, et se retint de rire lorsqu'ils ouvrirent sa petite surprise.

Une expression étonnée se peignit sur leurs traits quand ils découvrirent plusieurs boites de préservatifs à leur nom, et rougirent de concert, gênés par les images osées qui s'imprimèrent immédiatement dans leur esprit.

L'ambiance festive qui régnait se changea alors en une douce chaleur emplie de désir. Bill lançait des regards en coin à son frère, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il allait une bonne fois pour toute, oser lui avouer ses sentiments.

Tom rougissait adorablement sous le bandeau qui retenait ses tresses, un nombre incroyable de questions existentielles engorgeant son cerveau.

[i]Pourquoi dix boites de préservatifs ? Il me prend pour un lapin ou quoi ? Hmm un lapin … Si c'est avec Bill, je veux bien … Ha Bill tout nu sur mon lit avec des oreilles de lapins … J'adorerais ça ![/i]

Bill se racla la gorge, et se leva lentement de sa chaise, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son frère. Doucement, sans gestes brusques, comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage, il vint s'agenouiller auprès de son jumeau et déposa une main légère sur sa joue.

Tous deux déglutirent bruyamment, se dévisageant avec intérêt, retraçant ces traits qu'ils connaissaient si bien.

Au ralenti, Tom se pencha vers son double, respirant avec force, son souffle chaud venant chatouiller les lèvres frémissantes de Bill.

Gustav ne se tenait plus de joie. Un sourire large comme une tranche de pastèque déchirait ses joues. Il se retint de hurler aux jumeaux de se dépêcher de s'embrasser. Finalement, il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques secondes. La victoire n'en serait que plus jubilatoire.

Un bruit de sonnette se fit entendre, brisant la douce harmonie qui régnait en ces lieux, anéantissant du même coup tous les espoirs du batteur qui vit avec stupeur, Bill se relever rapidement et courir pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

_ Noyeux Joël les gars, résonna la voix du meilleur ami de Bill.

_ Salut Andy ! Répondit Bill en riant. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !

Gustav ruminait de sombres pensées, avachi sur le canapé, les bras de son amant entourant ses épaules. Des idées de meurtres traversaient son esprit, et toutes mettaient en scène la fin horrible d'un petit blond peroxydé – pas si petit que ça - qui avait détruit tous ses plans.

Ce dernier était tranquillement assis par terre, entre les jumeaux, et les trois jeunes gens se livraient à une course de voiture endiablée sur la console de jeu, depuis plusieurs heures.

Le batteur se retint de gémir de frustration. Avec philosophie il se dit qu'il y aurait d'autres opportunités. Après tout, le réveillon du nouvel an serait bientôt là, et cette fois, foi de Gustav, il arriverait à mettre ces deux-là ensembles !

Une lueur calculatrice apparut dans ses yeux alors qu'il mettait au point son nouveau plan.

Gustav passa la semaine à tout mettre en ordre. Le réveillon se passait dans un manoir isolé, réservé exprès par le staff du groupe, pour fêter dignement le passage de la nouvelle année.

Environ deux cent personnes étaient invitées, comprenant des membres de leurs familles, et quelques fans qui avaient reçu l'immense privilège d'être conviés.

L'idée de Gustav était simple, mais imparable.

Tout d'abord, faire en sorte que les jumeaux soient placés à côtés, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile vu qu'ils étaient inséparables. Ensuite les faire boire, beaucoup. Rien de tel que des cerveaux embrumés par l'alcool pour les désinhiber. Ensuite les enfermer dans une pièce du manoir, et laisser faire la nature ainsi qu'un trop plein d'hormones de jeunes hommes en pleine croissance.

Et en effet, ce plan sans prétention marchait merveilleusement bien. Les jumeaux étaient déjà bien imbibés, et ne cessaient de se coller, recherchant le contact entre eux, s'enivrant de leurs présences respectives.

Et Gustav souriait. Georg aussi souriait. Même s'il n'avait pas bien compris ce que tramait encore son petit ami, il souriait de le voir si heureux. Pourtant une légère inquiétude le rongeait. Son amant

avait les traits si tirés, et d'affreuses cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux pétillants. Bien sur, cette fatigue s'expliquait par le fait que les frères Kaulitz continuaient leurs rêves mouillés chaque nuits, et les empêchaient de se reposer correctement, mais tout de même, c'était inquiétant de le voir dans cet état de fatigue.

_ Choupi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amant, on devrait rentrer, tu es épuisé.

Gustav secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il rate la mise en couple de ses amis. Il en était l'investigateur, il était normal qu'il en soit aussi le spectateur.

Voyant que ses amis commençaient à vaciller sur leurs jambes, du fait de leur ébriété avancée, Gustav se mit en quête de la pièce qui pourrait accueillir ses deux tourtereaux.

Malheureusement, les propriétaires du manoir, peu désireux de voir des inconnus déambuler librement dans les couloirs, avaient condamnés les accès aux différentes pièces de la maison.

Qu'a cela ne tienne, à coeur vaillant rien d'impossible, et Gustav se dit que les toilettes feraient aussi bien l'affaire. Il lui suffirait de se mettre devant la porte et d'empêcher quiconque d'y rentrer.

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. Les jumeaux furent invités – poussés serait plus exact - à entrer dans la petite pièce qui réunissait les toilettes, et Gustav se posa en sentinelle de leur bonheur futur.

A l'intérieur, deux garçons se regardaient avec un air grivois, indécis quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée comme dans un rêve, ne se lâchant pas d'une semelle, recherchant le moindre contact, ne serait-ce que des effleurements. Ils avaient bu aussi, plus que de raison pour tenter d'étouffer dans l'oeuf le désir qui croissait entre eux.

Mais, là, dans cette pièce, avec l'odeur du détergeant sanitaire comme seul témoin, ils comprenaient que l'ivresse n'était pas une solution. L'envie qui se lisait dans leurs yeux si semblables témoignait de leur manque de contrôle, et ils étaient prêts à envoyer paitre la bonne morale pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre..

Qui fit le premier pas ? Ni l'un , ni l'autre ne le savait, mais les faits étaient là. Ils se trouvaient si proches, que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, délicat parfums de la Vodka et du tabac. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, ne perdant même pas quelques secondes à ciller. Tout leur corps criait ce désir si fort qu'il en devenait douloureux. Un même appel lancinant contre lequel il était vain de lutter.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient inexorablement, mais se stoppèrent dans leur lent cheminement lorsque la porte des sanitaires s'ouvrit violemment et Bill ne put retenir un cri de stupeur en voyant surgir Andrèas qui présentait un teint étrangement verdâtre. Il n'eut que le temps de pousser Tom sur le côté avant que son ami ne rende tout le contenu de son estomac sur le carrelage immaculé.

_ Andy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Le questionna Bill, en attrapant les longs cheveux décolorés de son meilleur ami pour lui éviter de les salir..

_ Pas … supporté … les huitres … , haleta Andy qui se pencha de nouveau vers le sol dans un violent haut-le-coeur..

_ Je vais te ramener, annonça Bill qui ne pouvait abandonner son ami dans ce triste état.

D'une main douce, il le mena hors des sanitaires, et s'arrêta face à Georg qui soutenait un Gustav totalement endormi sur son épaule.

_ Bah, il a quoi lui ?

_ Il a du mal à dormir en ce moment, alors il est crevé, avoua Georg en resserrant sa poigne autour de la taille de son amant qui pesait lourdement dans ses bras. On les ramène ?

Bill opina. De toute façon, lui aussi était épuisé. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Son esprit, embrouillé par les volutes d'alcool, lui criait qu'il venait de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, mais la fatigue eut raison de lui, et dans un haussement d'épaule il sortit de la salle, Andrèas solidement arrimé à son bras.

Lorsque Gustav se réveilla le lendemain, il ne put que pester rageusement contre son manque de chance. Une semaine qu'il préparait cette soirée, une semaine qu'il dormait peu tant il était anxieux du résultat, et surtout une semaine que les cris dans les chambres des jumeaux s'intensifiaient chaque nuits. Et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'endormir debout alors qu'il veillait à ce que personne ne vienne déranger ses petits protégés, permettant ainsi à Andy de tout faire foirer.

Il était maudit ! C'était la seule explication plausible pour expliquer ses échecs. Cependant il ne renoncerait pas. Ce serait mal le connaître. Aussi un nouveau plan diabolique commença à germer dans son esprit tout aussi diabolique.

Le 20 janvier serait l'anniversaire de la création de leur première chanson commune, et comme chaque année depuis que le groupe s'était formé, ils fêtaient cet événement avec leurs parents mais aussi leur manager et quelques amis.

Il proposa à tous de partir pour l'occasion dans les Maldives. Proposition qui fut vivement acceptée, le temps maussade de l'Allemagne les incitant à aller se réfugier sur une ile ensoleillée.

Ils louèrent un bungalow, et un barbecue fut décidé.

Le soleil brillait, la chaleur était présente, les cocktails valsaient, les rires fusaient, et les grillades grillaient.

De l'avis de tous, c'était une merveilleuse journée, et ces quelques jours de vacances improvisées étaient les bienvenues.

Gustav se réjouissait de son idée. Venir dans cette partie de l'océan Indien était tout bonnement génial. La chaleur était telle , qu'il avait innocemment suggéré que le maillot de bain serait le seul vêtement autorisé pour cette petite sauterie.

Bien sur, il comptait sur les jumeaux pour se faire tourner la tête à cette occasion. Qui pourrait résister à un Tom, sexy, les épaules luisantes de sueur, et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un minuscule short de bain ?

Et comment ne pas s'émouvoir face au corps sublimement sculpté de Bill, les abdominaux à l'air, et les fesses moulées dans un bermuda presque transparent ?

Cette fois, Gustav en était sur, c'en était fini des nuits blanches à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, cherchant désespérément le sommeil qui ne venait pas alors que des cris et des gémissements emplissaient la maison.

Les jumeaux ne pourraient résister à la vue de leur corps si dévoilés et tomberaient forcément dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et à lui les nuits paisibles !

Allongé confortablement sur son transat, la main posée sur l'avant-bras de Georg installé à côté de lui, Gustav observait discrètement les jumeaux, souriant intérieurement du succès de l'opération.

Ceux-ci ne cessaient de se lancer des oeillades enflammées. Plongés dans la piscine qui surplombait l'océan, ils s'étaient accoudés au rebord de celle-ci, un verre de champagne à la main, et se parlaient en riant, a première vue décontractés. Mais pour l'oeil averti de Gustav, cette nonchalance n'était qu'une façade.

De là où il était, il pouvait deviner leurs muscles tendus à force de trop se désirer, leur respiration qui s'accélérait à chaque effleurement d'une main sur un bras, une moue coquine, un soupir envoutant.

Avec un gloussement ravi il vit les deux têtes se rapprocher, jusqu'à être difficilement discernable l'une de l'autre, et gigota de plaisir dans sa chaise longue, répondant distraitement à son amant qui lui demandait s'il voulait quelque chose à boire.

Dans un plaisir non dissimulé, il se redressa légèrement pour mieux observer ses amis qui semblaient être sur le point de se rouler le patin du siècle.

Un cri horrifié le tira de sa béatitude, et il pâlit mortellement en comprenant qu'encore une fois son plan avait échoué, et enfonça rudement ses ongles dans la peau fragile du bras de Georg qui se demandait si Gustav voulait lui signifier que son cocktail avait une saveur affreuse. Le sien avait un drôle d'arrière goût qui lui rappelait les frites trop grasses que lui faisait sa tatie Arlette quand il allait passer les vacances chez elle.

Andrèas, qui visiblement avait attrapé un coup de chaleur venait de tomber dans la piscine, aspergeant la moitié des invités présents.

D'un mouvement des hanches, Tom plongea au fond de l'eau et le ramena à la surface, toussotant et tout tremblant.

_ Andy ! S'écria Bill, horrifié. Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital le plus proche !

Tout le monde approuva et Gustav vit ses dernières chances s'envoler avec le zodiac qui emmenait le presque noyé – si seulement il s'était vraiment noyé - et Bill sur l'ile voisine, la seule qui offrait l'avantage de posséder un hôpital digne de ce nom.

Georg passa la nuit à se ronger les ongles. Son amant ne cessa de pester contre l'idiot-du-groupe-qui-faisait-tout-pour-lui-pourrir-la-vie, et Georg se demanda plusieurs fois pourquoi Gustav, son amour, son âme-soeur, l'appelait l'idiot de service. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que Gustav eut l'illumination de sa vie, conséquence directe de la compassion qu'éprouvait les puissances supérieures de ce monde face à sa ténacité. La Saint-Valentin ! Fête des amoureux ! Le jour idéal pour que deux andouilles amoureuses s'avouent enfin leur amour !

Il mit rapidement un énième plan en place.

Tout d'abord, s'assurer qu'Andrèas serait occupé et surtout éloigné des jumeaux.

Ensuite, emprunter le kit du parfait petit chimiste de son petit cousin Samuel, de toute façon ce gamin ne jouait jamais avec, donc il pouvait lui prendre sans remords.

Fabriquer de délicieux chocolats aphrodisiaques, les offrir aux jumeaux, qu'il aurait au préalable enfermés dans la maison.

Laisser mijoter, et passer une nuit merveilleusement silencieuse pour une fois.

Il passa les semaines suivantes à parfaire son plan. Andrèas fut invité incidemment par une amie de sa petite soeur à passer la Saint-Valentin avec elle.

Sa recette de chocolat fut améliorée de jour en jour, sa technique dépassant maintenant largement celle des plus grands chocolatiers. Et l'aphrodisiaque fut testé sur Georg, petit cobaye innocent.

Et, le résultat du chocolat aphrodisiaque dépasserait toutes ses espérances s'il en croyait le comportement de son cobaye une fois sa boite de délices avalée.

Cette fois rien ne viendrait ternir sa victoire.

Pour plus de sureté, il acheta une bouteille de sédatif, en avalant chaque soir une cuillère à soupe . Il était hors de question qu'il s'endorme comme la dernière fois.

Le 14 février arriva enfin, et avec lui cette liesse qui caractérisait largement cette journée si attendue par des milliers d'amoureux.

Bill et Tom, qui s'étaient encore une fois éveillés avec le prénom de l'autre sur les lèvres, participaient à l'allégresse générale.

Plusieurs cadeaux avaient déjà été livrés chez eux, envoyés par des fans irrémédiablement folles d'eux, et ils s'amusaient comme des gamins en ouvrant les différents paquets qui jonchaient le sol du salon.

_ Ouais ! J'ai eu une boite de chocolat ! S'exclama Bill en piochant un petit carré noir dans la boite en forme de coeur qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

_ Moi aussi ! Répliqua Tom, engouffrant plusieurs chocolats dans sa bouche.

_ Beurk ! Râla son frère en le voyant baver, alors que sa bouche peinait à se refermer sur le surplus de chocolat.

Tom haussa les épaules et sourit intérieurement. Son jumeau avalait avec délicatesse chacune de ses sucreries, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir intense de la saveur chocolatée qui éclatait dans son palais.

Le guitariste réprima en gémissement face à la sensualité exacerbée dont faisait preuve son cadet, et souffla fortement par le nez, avant d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il se mit à genoux, et avança lentement vers Bill, hypnotisé par les gestes lascifs de son double qui poussait des petits soupirs de plaisir entre deux bouchées.

Son coeur accéléra, rendant son souffle plus difficile, et sa vue se troubla. Il n'y avait vraiment que Bill pour le mettre dans un état pareil, pensa Tom en posant sa tête dans le cou de son frère qui gloussa de contentement.

Lentement, tout en douceur, Tom allongea son frère sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le carrelage froid du salon, et colla sa bouche contre son cou, sentant avec plaisir la petite veine qui battait follement sous ses lèvres, et il sourit. Il avait tellement envie de son petit frère.

Lorsque Gustav et Georg rentrèrent chez eux, plus tard dans la journée, ils trouvèrent les deux stars du groupe tendrement enlacées sur le sol, leur respiration paisible ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils s'étaient endormis, la tête de Tom enfouie dans le cou du chanteur.

_ Oh qu'ils sont mignons ! Souffla Georg, attendri.

Gustav fronça les sourcils. Non pas qu'ils ne les trouvait pas mignons, mais selon ses calculs, et vu la dose d'aphrodisiaque qu'il avait mit dans les boites de chocolat qu'il avait glissé parmi les présents des jumeaux, ces derniers devraient normalement être encore en train de s'envoyer furieusement en l'air, et non pas de dormir comme des bébés sur le tapis du salon.

Brusquement inquiet, il courut vers sa chambre et poussa un cri féroce qui sortit Georg de sa douce contemplation.

_ Choupi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Gustav revient vers lui, la mâchoire serrée, et les yeux furibonds, une petite bouteille à la main.

_ Tu peux me dire ce que fait mon sédatif dans la bouteille d'aphrodisiaque ? Grogna le batteur, s'insurgeant mentalement de ne pas hurler contre son amant qui le regardait avec un air ahuri.

_ C'était de l'aphrodisiaque ? Demanda georg, interloqué. Rholala, et Andy qui en a bu, enfin je crois qu'il a tout bu. Tu sais la bouteille qui contenait le somnifère lui plaisait tellement que je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait la prendre, mais comme on ne pouvait pas jeter ce qu'elle contenait, ben oui parce que tu comprends, sinon toi après tu dors très mal et …

Gustav lui lança un regard noir, et le poussa à s'expliquer plus rapidement.

_ Andy a bu le contenu de cette bouteille là, expliqua Georg en montrant la bouteille que tenait Gustav, et a versé ton sédatif dedans pour pouvoir récupérer l'autre bouteille qui était très jolie avec sa forme en triangle. Mais choupi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? ...

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Georg qui regardait son petit-ami se frappant violemment le front contre le mur le plus proche. Décidément, Gustav n'allait pas bien du tout en ce moment.

Secouant la tête, Georg se précipita sur le téléphone. Il devait prévenir la copine de sa soeur qu'elle se promenait avec un dangereux drogué à l'aphrodisiaque.

Gustav passa les semaines suivantes à dépérir. La lueur malicieuse qui éclairait habituellement ses yeux, s'était éteinte, et il ne parvenait même plus à sourire aux idioties de ses amis. Le sommeil le fuyait, et pour une fois ce n'était pas seulement les gémissements lubriques des jumeaux qui en étaient la cause.

Et depuis la saint-Valentin, il avait développé une allergie particulière envers Andrèas qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la batteur palissait en le voyant, avant de s'enfuir.

Les membres du groupe se faisaient énormément de souci pour celui qu'ils considéraient comme un frère, un ami, ou un amant selon les personnes.

_ Avec la soirée aux NRJ Awards, c'est quand même pas trop le moment que Gus nous lâche, soupira Bill en se grattant les bras.

Tout le groupe avait été convié à cette grande manifestation qui récompensait les meilleurs groupes de musique, et ils patientaient depuis plusieurs heures dans la loge qui leur avait été allouée.

Georg se mordillait les lèvres. Il ne comprenait plus son petit-ami. Celui-ci était devenu tellement amorphe, si éloigné du jeune homme plein de vie qui l'avait séduit, qu'il craignait qu'il ne veuille rompre avec lui, sans doute lassé de ses cheveux longs qui frisaient désagréablement lorsqu'ils étaient humides.

_ Geo, tu devrais aller le voir, et t'assurer qu'il retrouve un peu d'énergie pour la soirée, et ensuite tu nous le ramènes, l'enjoint Tom en poussant son ami hors de la loge. Gustav s'était isolé dans une autre salle et jusque là, nul n'avait eut le courage d'aller lui parler.

Soupirant misérablement, Georg partit en trottinant retrouver son amant.

_ Tu crois que ça va s'arranger ? Demanda Bill qui se grattait maintenant le bas du ventre.

Tom haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et s'approcha de son frère qui semblait ne devoir jamais s'arrêter de se gratter.

_ Bill ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Oh rien … Tu sais que quand je stresse un peu trop, j'ai des démangeaisons sur la peau … répondit Bill qui gigotait en tout sens, et là, je stresse un peu trop.

Tom sourit et poussa son frère jusqu'au canapé qui lui faisait face, et passa ses mains sous le tricot de son jumeau, grattant doucement la peau irritée avec ses ongles.

_ Hmm oui … fais le plus fort Tom, gémit le chanteur en s'abandonnant aux mains expertes de son jumeau.

_ Comme ça ? Demanda Tom en appuyant fortement ses doigts dans la peau pâle de Bill qui soupira de bien-être.

_ Plus … encore … Oh oui ! Là ! Juste là ! Plus fort Tom ! Plus vite !

Quand un technicien vint leur annoncer que c'était leur tour de passer sur le plateau, Bill ne ressentait plus aucune démangeaison. En sortant de la loge, son frère et lui, avaient croisé Georg qui leur avait fait un clin d'oeil avant de leur montrer un Gustav rayonnant, un sourire lumineux plaqué sur le visage.

L'émission se passa tranquillement, et Gustav leur fit même le plaisir de lancer quelques réparties humoristiques. L'ancien Gustav était de retour.

_ Dis Gus ! Tu nous expliques pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda Bill à son ami qui irradiait le bonheur, confortablement allongé sur le canapé du salon, les pieds posés sur la table basse, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

_ Facile ! Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir tranquille !

Les trois membres du groupe le regardèrent, surpris. Depuis leur retour à la maison, leur ami semblait planer très haut dans les limbes du bonheur, et ils ne comprenaient pas à quoi ils devaient ce revirement.

Devant leur mine ahuri, Gustav leur expliqua qu'ils les avaient entendu dans la loge et qu'il savait très ce qu'il s'était passé entre les jumeaux. Il les félicitait d'ailleurs pour leur mise en couple, il n'avait pas de préjugés et si deux frères voulaient sortir ensembles, qui était-il pour les juger !

_ Mais quel mise en couple ? S'écria Bill rouge comme une tomate.

_ Ben, toi et Tom bien sur, répondit Gustav en souriant largement. Je t'ai entendu quand tu lui disais d'aller plus vite, plus fort, se moqua-t-il. J'étais derrière la porte …

_ Mais … mais …

_ On a rien fait, s'offusqua Tom en se levant précipitamment, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

_ Comment ça rien fait ? Mais et ces cris, ces gémissements ?

_ Bill avait des démangeaisons, et je l'aidais à se gratter ! Maugréa Tom en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Gustav était estomaqué. Alors il se serait trompé ? Son visage palissait de seconde en seconde et il se sentit mal. Sa nuit, sa nuit tranquille, sa merveilleuse nuit tranquille n'aurait été qu'un rêve ?

_ Putain mais vous faites chier tous les deux, hurla le batteur soudainement rouge de colère. Je veux dormir tranquille vous comprenez ! Je veux aussi que les seuls gémissements de plaisirs que j'entende soient ceux de mon magnifique petit-ami quand je lui laboure le cul ! Pas vos gémissements à vous ! Putain ! Toutes les nuits vous rêvez l'un de l'autre ! '' Tom, je t'aime, plus vite'', imita Gustav en prenant la voix de Bill qui enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules sous le regard étonné de son frère. '' Oh Bill, prends moi !'', continua Gustav en regardant Tom avec un rictus méprisant. Et tous les matins vous nous réveillez avec ces mêmes paroles ! J'en ai marre ! Baisez ensembles, aimez vous et laissez nous pioncer tranquille !, hurla une dernière fois Gustav en sortant de la maison, tirant son petit-ami à sa suite.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent effarés par la brusque sortie de leurs amis. Puis prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait d'être dit, rougirent simultanément.

_ Heu je …

_ Je …

Tous se regardèrent, gênés puis éclatèrent de rire. Bill avait les larmes aux yeux tant il riait. Cette situation était tellement absurde ! Essuyant les quelques gouttes d'eau qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, il questionna doucement son frère qui se calmait peu à peu.

_ C'est vrai ? Tu rêves de moi alors ?

Tom s'agenouilla devant lui et lui attrapa les mains en souriant.

_ Oui. Mais toi aussi à ce qu'il paraît ?

Bill hocha la tête vigoureusement, les yeux brillants.

_ Je t'aime, avoua-t-il, incapable d'empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres. Et … je te désire aussi ...

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent longuement, conscients que leur vie était sur le point d'être changée à tout jamais.

_ Tu es vraiment sur de toi Bill ? demanda Tom d'une voix rauque les mains sur les cuisses de son frère. Tu en es certain ? Tu sais que ce que nous voulons tous les deux porte un nom, et c'est illégal aux yeux de la loi. Et si on fait ce à quoi je pense, alors il n'y aura plus jamais de retour en arrière.

Bill hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Il n'avait jamais autant été sur d'une chose de toute sa vie. Il voulait Tom. Il voulait son frère jumeau à un point que c'en était douloureux.

_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose, et je crois que je pense à la même chose que toi, souffla-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Les lèvres de Tom se posèrent sur les siennes et ils s'étreignirent avec force. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent immédiatement et s'ouvrirent sous la douce pression qu'ils exerçaient.

Leurs langues réinventèrent un ballet sensuel, donnant le vertige à Tom qui s'accrocha avec force au cou de son jumeau. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cette sensation de plénitude, d'être aussi complet.  
Il glissa lentement ses mains sous le pull blanc, avide de sentir la peau nue sous ses doigts, peau qu'il avait si souvent rêvé ces derniers temps. D'un geste souple il retira le vêtement, et admira le torse fin et pâle de son frère.

Bill sentit la bouche de son aîné glisser lentement dans son cou, puis descendre le long de sa clavicule. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse lorsque les mains de son frère s'aventurèrent sur ses flancs, lui arrachant de délicieux frissons.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, il glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de son frère, et agrippa fermement ses fesses, le faisant doucement gémir.

Et ce fut à son tour de gémir lorsqu'une langue mutine s'attaqua à ses tétons, puis descendit le long de son ventre, suivant un tracé bien précis. Arrivé à la ceinture de son pantalon, Tom leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant une réponse à sa question muette.

Lorsque son frère lui offrit le plus rayonnant des sourires Tom se releva et le prit dans ses bras avant de le porter jusque sa chambre, et le déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit.

Il s'allongea tout contre lui, et plongea son regard profond dans celui de son cadet. Bill arrêta de respirer et son cœur battit à tout rompre. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient avec lenteur, sans jamais se toucher réellement, les mettant au comble du supplice.

La langue de Tom caressa les lèvres de Bill, les marquant comme sienne. Il avait tellement désiré et tellement attendu ces lèvres délicatement rosées.

Puis Bill répondit au baiser en s'ouvrant délicatement pour permettre à sa propre langue de goûter à celle de Tom. Pour leur permettre de s'entremêler, de se toucher et de se découvrir encore et encore.

Haletant et pantelant, ils se séparèrent, et Tom tendit sa main et avec la pointe de son index, frôla le torse de son jumeau. Celui-ci ne put réfréner le gémissement rauque et les frissons que ce simple geste provoqua en lui. Il haleta, et tout son corps se tendit de désir.

Tom sourit, et déposa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, descendant lentement dans son cou, mordillant la peau tendre sur son passage, la léchant aussitôt comme pour effacer la blessure infligée.

Ses mains descendirent le long du corps de son double, happant le pantalon et le sous-vêtement qui finirent en boule au pied du lit, puis remontèrent à l'intérieur des cuisses qui tremblaient légèrement.

Ce fut avec un regard lubrique que Tom passa un doigt sur la hampe tendue, comme s'il voulait en redessiner les contours, les yeux rivés dans ceux voilés de désir de son futur amant. Son autre main se saisit en douceur des bourses pour les malaxer, faisant sursauter le chanteur qui émit un sifflement rauque.

Tout le corps de Bill le brulait et il savourait sans réserve les sensations que les mains de son frère lui faisait ressentir.

Désireux de ne pas être en reste il attira la tête de Tom contre la sienne, et l'embrassa passionnément, ses mains s'attachant avec ferveur à le déshabiller. Il lui ôta lentement sa chemise, la jeta au sol, et le jean suivit bientôt le même chemin.

D'un coup de hanches, il inversa leur position et il se retrouva au-dessus de Tom qui le regardait avec un désir non dissimulé.

Bill traça du bout de sa langue une ligne invisible le long de son torse, s'attardant longuement sur les pointes rosées qui se dressaient fièrement, faisant monter un peu plus le désir en lui.

Les sensations voluptueuses obligeaient Tom à s'accrocher désespérément aux épaules solides de son frère. Plus la langue glissait vers le bas, et plus son corps se tendait sous le coup de l'anticipation, quémandant plus, tellement plus.

_ Bill .. S'il te plait, implora Tom dans un souffle, la voix étranglé.

Son amant sourit sadiquement et se pencha vers l'objet de sa convoitise, le dévorant du regard. Ses doigts taquinèrent la peau tendre, passant sur le gland humide, et il s'amusa à laisser son souffle chaud le parcourir avant d'embrasser furtivement la tête de l'érection rosée du guitariste.

_ Bill …, grogna Tom au bord de l'explosion, ses doigts malmenant les longs cheveux bruns.

Son tortionnaire sourit puis fit pointer sa langue pour venir goûter pour la première fois cette chair qui lui était offerte. Avec curiosité il s'autorisa à la découvrir, savourant son goût légèrement amer et salé. Puis il abrégea son jeu et le prenant entièrement dans sa bouche, arracha un cri de plaisir à son jumeau lorsqu'il se sentit buter au fond de sa gorge.

Plus rien n'eut d'importance pour Tom à ce moment là. Juste cette prison humide et chaude, et cette langue qui jouait des arpèges sur sa virilité tendue... Juste Bill qui lui offrait le plus fabuleux des plaisirs, le menant au bord de l'orgasme.

Sentant que son frère était très proche de la jouissance, Bill se retira, s'attirant un grognement réprobateur de la part de son jumeau. Il rit doucement avant de se pencher vers sa table de chevet, puis attrapa un tube de lubrifiant.

Il s'allongea à nouveau tout contre son jumeau qui semblait avoir perdu tout son désir. Bill fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

_ Je ne suis pas ton premier, murmura Tom, soudain extrêmement triste.

Le chanteur le regarda avec intensité et secoua négativement la tête.

_ Non, c'est vrai … murmura-t-il, mais tu seras le dernier …

Tom posa la main sur sa joue, caressant la peau velouté du pouce et hocha la tête.

_ Le dernier ..., chuchota-t-il, je t'aime tellement Bill, si tu savais.

_ Je sais, répondit le chanteur en l'embrassant tendrement.

D'un geste doux, Bill écarta les cuisses de son double, et les doigts couverts de lubrifiant, se fraya un chemin entre ses fesses, s'arrêtant devant son intimité jusque là inviolée.

Puis avec délicatesse il inséra une phalange dans le chaud orifice, ne cessant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Tom crispa ses mâchoires sous l'influence de la douleur, et bascula la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Son souffle se coupa et il grimaça. Ça faisait mal. C'était trop douloureux. Il voulu dire à son frère d'arrêter, mais celui-ci s'était vivement baissé, et l'avait pris entièrement en bouche, entamant une série de va et vient qui le laissèrent frémissant.

Il abandonna toute pensée rationnelle tandis qu'avec une science consommée, Bill l'amenait une nouvelle fois au bord de l'orgasme, son doigt explorant adroitement son anneau de chair. Il sursauta lorsque son cadet toucha sa cible, et se retint difficilement de hurler de plaisir.

Bill étouffa un petit rire, et recommença le même geste, le faisant se cambrer sur les draps.

_ Ta prostate, mon coeur, gloussa Bill.

Tom soupira de bonheur lorsque son frère fit encore une fois ce mouvement qui lui faisait voir des étoiles, et avala difficilement sa salive lorsque ce dernier glissa un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, le préparant avec volupté.

Malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait, son corps se détendit sous les douces attentions de son frère, et bientôt il implora Bill de mettre un terme à ses délicieux tourments.

Son voeu fut exaucé lorsqu'il sentit Bill entrer en lui avec précaution... Et enfin, peau contre peau, les frères Kaulitz entamèrent la danse éternelle des amants.

Tom noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près, et joignit leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné pendant que ses mains redessinaient les muscles de son dos.

Leurs mouvements d'abord timides, se firent plus vifs, plus désordonnés. Et Tom volait, au-delà du plaisir, se perdant dans un océan couleur chocolat dans lequel il pouvait lire les mêmes sentiments que les siens.

Les hanches de Tom se soulevèrent une dernière fois pour aller à la rencontre des coups de reins de Bill, et tous deux hurlèrent le prénom de l'autre, terrassés par la jouissance.

A bout de souffle, ils s'affalèrent sur les draps, puis Bill se dégagea doucement et prit son double dans ses bras. Et ensemble, ils rejoignirent Morphée qui se fit un plaisir de les accueillir dans ses bras.

Allongé sur son lit, le corps de son amant collé contre sa hanche, Gustav songeait sérieusement à déménager. Il s'imaginait très bien habiter avec Georg, un petit appartement tranquille dans la banlieue Berlinoise. Non, finalement une maison individuelle. Les murs des appartements étaient peut-être trop peu insonorisés, et il savait que certaines personnes étaient peu silencieuses quand elles .. enfin quand elles faisaient ça quoi !

Lorsque les jumeaux leur avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble; Gustav s'était sentit soulagé. Un peu honteux aussi, après le mini-scandale qu'il avait fait à ses amis. Mais malgré tout il était heureux pour ses amis, depuis le temps qu'ils s'aimaient ces deux-là, il aurait été dommage qu'ils passent à côté d'une merveilleuse relation.

Oui Gustav était vraiment content que ses deux amis, ses presque frères, aient trouvé le bonheur. Et il espéraient fortement qu'ils allaient bien en profiter, car il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau s'ils continuaient à crier comme ils le faisaient en ce moment même.

_ Putain les gars ! Vous pouvez pas baiser en silence !!!


End file.
